Unacceptable Behavior
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: After Sam and Freddie break up, they realize how badly they treated Carly and decide to apologize to their friends. Coda to "iLove You".


**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>Once they broke up, Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett finally realized how much they had hurt their best friend. They felt horrible about their behavior the past few weeks, especially towards Carly. Freddie was the one who figured it out and told his ex-girlfriend.<p>

Sam dropped her piece of ham. "We really should apologize, shouldn't we?" She wondered how Carly had put up with it for the past month, but then remembered her meltdown when they took her out to eat with them and had fought the entire time. They had also made her eat by herself, which was pretty rude.

"Yes, we should. God, how could we do that to her?" Freddie hoped they hadn't fucked it so much that Carly didn't forgive them.

"Well, let me finish the ham and let's go."

"Sam!"

"What? You know Mama likes her ham!"

"Fine, but you're not getting any more snacks after you finish your ham!"

After Sam finally finished, she and Freddie headed over to Carly and Spencer's apartment. Spencer was sculpting something new, and informed them that Carly was up in her room.

"Thanks, Spence!" Sam smiled at him, and then she and Freddie headed up. When they got there, Carly was cleaning up her room and putting stuff away. "Hey, guys! What's up? Another fight?" She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. It seemed like their relationship (and all the fighting) had taken a pretty big toll on her.

"No, no fight." Freddie felt like his guilt had just magnified. How had they not noticed this before? Had he and Sam been that caught up in each other that they had ignored their best friend?

"Actually, we broke up."

Carly's face registered surprise. "Oh, wow. I'm sorry, you guys!" She really was sorry because she loved Sam and Freddie and didn't want to see them hurt.

"Actually, it's okay. The break up was mutual. Anyway, don't apologize to us because we need to apologize to you, Carls." Sam smiled at her and then took a cookie out of her pocket.

"You're apologizing?" Carly couldn't believe it.

Freddie winced. "We really are sorry, Carls. We've treated you like dirt. I am so sorry for editing you of that video. It was wrong of me and I shouldn't have done it. I also shouldn't have accused you of being jealous when you tried to help my mom and Gibby break us up last week." How could they have done this to Carly?

"And we're sorry for dragging you into our fights all the time. Mama didn't mean to do that, and didn't realize until it was almost too late that she had fucked up that badly. Especially since we basically pushed you into a meltdown at one point." The guilt was getting worse for Sam too. How the fuck could she and Freddie been so stupid to do this?

"Well, thanks. I really appreciate it." Carly was relieved for the first time in weeks because maybe this meant she didn't have to stop fights between Sam and Freddie now. It had been the most exhausting month of her life, something she hadn't realized until now. She was a little sad that her friends hadn't been able to make their relationship work, but relief was overtaking everything, which just made Carly feel a little bit guilty. She shouldn't feel relieved that Sam and Freddie had broken up, but they hadn't been a good couple.

"You're welcome." Freddie was the first to go up and hug Carly and Sam joined in a few seconds after that.

"Oh, we'd also like to say we're sorry for missing iCarly that one time, too!" Sam had completely forgotten about that, and so had Freddie. He nodded in agreement with his ex-girlfriend.

"It's okay. Really. You're forgiven. Sam, please apologize to Gibby since you beat him up so badly you sent him to the hospital." Carly hadn't been the only one treated badly since Sam and Freddie had started dating.

"Crap, I forgot about that. I like beating up Gibby, but not that badly."

"What did we turn into during our relationship?" Freddie smacked himself in the forehead for not realizing his and Sam's behavior sooner. However, it had been the right thing that the relationship had run its course on its own. His mother, Gibby, and Carly trying to break them up had only kept them together longer, which hadn't been good in the long run.

"Monsters?" Sam's guilt was worsening by the second, and she really wished the feeling would go away. She hated how shitty she felt, but she deserved to feel that way. Carly hadn't deserved what she and Freddie had done to her.

Carly laughed. "Guys, it's okay because I do forgive you. Don't worry about it because I don't care anymore. You're my best friends and I love you both." She beamed at them.

"We love you, too." Freddie hugged her again and the three friends then decided to go to Groovysmoothie. They called Gibby on the way to ask him to meet them there.

"So, what are we doing today?" Gibby eyed them warily. Although he had changed his mind on breaking up Sam and Freddie (And why had he done that? He was so confused about that quick turnaround.), he still didn't like them together. He (and Carly) had been treated like crap for a while now.

"Freddie and I broke up, so you can be happy again. I treated you like shit and sending to you to the emergency room was wrong. I guess." Sam didn't really care if Gibby forgave her or not, but he deserved her apology.

Gibby actually breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you for that because my hair was messed up for days! I didn't like it. And you hurt me. But you're both forgiven. I'm sorry for telling your mom because you two should have told her on your own. Now, who wants to go to my house and see my duck?"

"Gibby, no one wants to see your duck!" Carly wished he'd take it back to the pond. And that's when it hit her – Gibby had been taking care of animals (The puppy and the duck) to deal with his issues, while she had put on a fake smile and pushed all her feelings down so they wouldn't drive her crazy.

"I will teach him how to sit!" Gibby would prove her wrong.

Things had finally gone back to normal for the iCarly gang, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

Freddie and Sam's behavior towards their friends had been inexcusable, but they'd eventually make up for it. Their guilt would never fully go away, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I absolutely loathed Freddie and Sam's behavior towards Carly during the Seddie arc. They kept dragging her into their fights, to the point where she had a meltdown in "iDate Sam and Freddie". Then they kept doing it, which drove me crazy! Freddie also cut her out of the skit, not to mention the fact that they didn't show up to iCarly and forced Carly and Gibby to cancel the show on air! Plus, they also treated Gibby badly. I hope they apologize at one point to Carly because she put up with a lot of crap during their brief relationship. And even as someone who dislikes Sam/Freddie, I thought their break-up was adorable. I can't wait for "iQ" and to see what happens next, since hopefully the show can return to normal now.


End file.
